De part et d'autre du chemin
by LynxSolitaire
Summary: Un soir, une forêt, un chemin, une rencontre. OS


Bonjour à tous!  
Petite incursion de ma part dans le monde ninja, à vous de me donner vos avis!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans le noir de la nuit, deux ombres aussi silencieuses et immobiles l'une que l'autre s'observaient. Seuls les bruits et mouvements habituels de la forêt se faisaient sentir. Le bois qui craque. Le vent dans les feuillages. Le bourdonnement des insectes. La chasse furtive d'un rapace nocturne. Le léger martèlement de sa proie au sol. Le cours du ruisseau au loin.

Mais revenons-en à nos deux silhouettes.

Physiquement, la première est grande, forte, puissante. Une longue cape brune la recouvre et la fait se fondre dans le paysage. Sa large capuche obscurcit son tête, cache ses cheveux, masque les traits de son visage. Hors du sentier habituel, sortant tout droit de forêt dense, comme surgit d'un buisson, les deux pieds ancrés au sol, elle est prête à agir. Elle observe son vis-à-vis, le menton relevé.

La deuxième silhouette est perchée dans un arbre, de l'autre côté du chemin. Une vingtaine de mètres les séparent. Elle paraît plus fine, mais haute, aussi masculine. Sa puissance et son agilité se voient à travers sa position, accroupit et prête à bondir. Vêtu de noir, il est aussi difficile de le repérer que l'autre. Seul un croissant de lune permet de distinguer la pâleur de sa peau du tronc sur lequel il est appuyé.

Un individu lambda traversant la forêt de nuit ne s'apercevrait de rien. En rentrant chez lui, sa femme inquiète lui demandera s'il n'a pas fait de mauvaise rencontre, si tout s'est bien passé. Il ne pourra que répondre qu'il n'a pas vu un chat, que le trajet a été bien calme, paisible, reposant. Angoissant si lui-même a peur du noir. Mais rien de plus.

Aucun des deux ne bouge.

Ils se fixent.

Eux se sont vus. Eux se sont sentis.

Ils savent qui est l'autre. Ils savent où est l'autre. Ils connaissent les moindres gestes et mouvements en direct. Comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées.

Ils sont aussi beaucoup trop conscients des capacités qu'ils possèdent. Pour eux, l'ambiance n'est pas paisible ou angoissante.

Non. L'air est lourd, pesant, menaçant. Mais également exaltant. L'envie de se mettre en mouvement, de prononcer le premier mot, de déclencher les premiers coups combat violement la peur de faire fuir, la peur de combattre. La peur de perdre l'instant.

Les légers mouvements de leurs poitrines attestent de leurs souffles erratiques quelques minutes plus tôt, avant leur confrontation. Chacun courait, chacun allait dans une direction bien précise. Et les voilà maintenant face à face de part et d'autre d'un chemin forestier, perdus en pleine nuit dans une forêt de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres carrés.

Certains appelleront tout cela le destin, d'autres une coïncidence. Ici, nous nommeront tout simplement l'histoire de leurs vies. Des rencontres désirées ou non, prévues ou imprévues, drôles, joyeuses, utiles, violentes, maladives, courtes…

Le premier mouvement vient du sol. Sans lâcher le kunaï qu'il a instinctivement agrippé en ressentant la faible lueur de chakra, pourtant très bien dissimulée, et toujours sans lâcher du regard l'homme plus haut, il abaisse sa capuche, laissant ses cheveux d'or et son regard bleu à vue de tous.

C'est ce geste qui déclenche réellement les hostilités.

La seconde suivante, la silhouette noire a fondu sur le blond, comme si avoir la preuve incontestable de son identité, chose qui ne lui était pas nécessaire grâce au pouvoir de sa pupille. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu besoin d'avoir l'autre partie devant lui pour analyser le chakra si particulier d'un jinchuurinki. Et il pouvait attester d'une chose : la dissimulation aurait été parfaite pour n'importe quel ninja n'ayant pas de capacité spécifique à trouver les chakras.

Lame contre lame, vitesse contre agilité, feu contre vent, un contre cent.

Le silence de la forêt a disparu, remplacé par le son de lames s'entrechoquant, de noms de techniques, de bruits de coups encaissés et renvoyés.

De la même façon, l'obscurité a laisser place à des étincelles, des flammes, des éclairs.

Mais pas un mot supplémentaire entre eux. Pas pendant un combat. Ils sont tous les deux des ninjas forts et puissants. Peu de personnes encore vivantes peuvent rivaliser avec. Et dans la rage d'un duel, aucun mot n'est assez puissant, assez fort pour être entendu. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne se comprennent pas. Les coups, les sensations, les émotions valent cent fois un beau discours.

Après un certain temps, sans vainqueur et sans perdant. Une partie de la forêt autour d'eux est détruite. Ils se font face. Cette fois-ci ils sont sur le sentier. Sur la même route. Et chacun réalise que l'autre n'est pas encore fatigué du combat. Que les plus grandes armes n'ont pas été sorties. Que tout pourrait encore prendre un autre tournant.

Le chakra bleu de Naruto.

Les deux virgules dans les yeux de Sasuke.

L'absence de caractéristiques de grenouilles sur le visage de l'Uzumaki

L'absence d'ailes dans le dos de l'Uchiha.

La rencontre n'en est qu'à ses prémices. Et pas une âme à proximité qui pourrait changer le cours de l'histoire. Ils sont seuls, l'un et l'autre, sans équipe pour les retenir. Seuls à pouvoir décider des évènements.

Peu à peu, le silence reprend ses droits. La frénésie de l'attaque retombe.

\- Dis-moi, Sasuke. A quel moment on a perdu ce lien ? A quel moment as-tu décidé de briser ce lien ? Pourquoi ? Dis-moi juste pourquoi…

\- Il est là le problème Naruto. Ce lien je l'ai brisé avec tout le monde. Konoha, Orochimaru, Taka. Même ma famille. Même Itachi. J'ai brisé les liens. Je ne voulais plus de liens. Alors toi aussi, répond à ma question : pourquoi il est toujours là avec toi ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas ?

Le silence, encore une fois. Ils s'observent, conscients du regard de l'autre sur leur personne. Ils ont des questions. Ils ne veulent pas de réponses.

L'un a l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. L'autre se sent attaché à un passé.

Ils se fixent encore un long moment. Se jugeant. Se jaugeant.

D'un regard, ils prennent une décision.

Ce soir n'est pas encore le bon.

Ils se reverront.

Ils combattront.

Ils comprendront.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir ils vont se quitter.

Cette nuit ils vont cogiter.

Demain ils vont regretter.

Mais tout de suite, ils avancent l'un vers l'autre sur le sentier. Ils ne se regardent pas en se croisant. Ils ne font pas un geste superflu. Ils regardent droit devant eux.

Peut-être que Naruto a jeté un léger coup d'œil en retrouvant le noir de la forêt.

Peut-être Sasuke s'est-il complètement retourné, retrouvant un masque dur et froid, après quelques minutes de marche.

Mais à l'instant, ils ne font que continuer leurs chemins.

Après tout, un chemin est fait de lignes droites, de courbes, d'intersections. Il suit la ligne du temps, parfois lumineux sous le soleil de midi, invisible par une nuit sans lune. Il peut être blanc de neige, glissant de pluie, bruyant de cailloux, traître de racines, propre de terre battue.

Dans la forêt silencieuse, deux silhouettes avancent, dos à dos, sur des chemins qu'elles taillent elles-mêmes sous leurs pieds. Dans la nuit noire, deux individus se font la promesse qu'un jour, elles auront des réponses.

Une simple rencontre qui n'appartient qu'à eux. Personne ne saura jamais que Naruto a rencontré Sasuke. Personne ne saura que ce moment les a galvanisés. Ils seront les seuls à savoir.

Leurs chemins sont différents mais entrelacés et ne s'arrêteront jamais.

* * *

Voila...C'était comment?

Bisou!

Lynx_


End file.
